


A New Life for Tina

by coolgirl234



Series: Harry Potter Twilight [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abusive Dursleys, Bella Swan Bashing, Esme Bashing, F/M, Harry Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl234/pseuds/coolgirl234
Summary: Tina Potter has been living with the Dursley family since she was a baby.  After being beaten by Vernon, things have gone from bad to worse. Will Tina get out of there safely and will she find the family she's always dreamed about?





	A New Life for Tina

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter Twilight crossover. Enjoy
> 
> I've only seen the first Twilight movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not complete I hit post by accident

Edward's POV: I was sitting on the couch gathered around my brothers, sisters, and my parents Carlisle and Esme. Esme likes to pretend she's Carlisle's mate, but she really isn't. Carlisle had been searching over four hundred years for his mate. Carlisle got up to help Esme with something. A moment later my sister Alice grabbed my arm.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. Alice had a glazed look on her face. She always does when she has a vision. "Alice what do you see?" I asked shaking my sister lightly. "I see Carlisle's mate." Alice smiled.

"What!?" Carlisle hissed. He ran over to the couch at full speed and sat down next to her. "What does she look like Alice?" Carlisle asked. Despite his calmness I could tell he was really excited and anxious, I mean I would be too if I spend four hundred years looking for my mate. Just then I got a vision myself. I have the same powers as Alice.

I had a vision of a tiny red haired green eyed girl, who was laughing at something her friend had said. "My god Alice is that Carlisle's mate?"  I asked. She nodded. "Oh gods Carlisle she's beautiful." I said. "What do you see son please tell me?" Carlisle begged. "A red haired green eyed girl." I said. "Oh come on we all know I'm his mate." Esme said.

"Esme you are not my mate!" Carlisle growled angrily. "I told you, you could stay until I found my mate, then you'd have to leave. "I have no where to go Carlisle, you can't throw me out into the street!" Esme screamed. "You can stay until you find a place." Carlisle said calmly. "Wow!" Alice and I exclaimed.

"What what's wrong?"  Emmett asked. "Carlisle your mate can sing, and when I say sing I mean really sing." I said. "Alice I can hear her in my head." Edward said. "See if you can talk to her!" Carlisle begged. Hang on a moment I said.

Alice's eyes glazed over. "She said her name is Tina Potter, and she's fifteen years old." Alice said. "How in the world are you speaking telepathically with her, isn't that something her mate is supposed to do with her? Jasper asked. "Hold on I'll ask." Alice said. "She said her godfather told her it has something  to do with not being marked by her mate yet, which you can't do until she's of age which in her world is seventeen, eighteen in muggle terms." Alice said.

"There is another way to do it but you'd have to turn her, She has the same powers as us but, she's a witch not a vampire." Alice said. "Alright you two say goodbye to her and get to school." Carlisle said. Alice and I ended the connection with Tina, said goodbye to Carlisle and left for school with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

When we got to school we sat in our first period class with was math. Carlisle's POV: I was just getting ready to see to a patient when I felt a chill go down my back, then a slight pain feeling in my chest. I whipped out my phone and texted Alice and Edward. Edward's POV: We were playing volleyball in our gym class when my phone went off." Carlisle!" I hissed to my sister. Alice and I looked down at the text,  _Edward and Alice, I think something may be wrong with Tina, see if you can get in contact with her._

_Keep me informed._

"Our father needs us at the hospital." I told the substitute teacher. She nodded. Alice and I walked calmly out the door and into the hallway. Our eyes glazed over at the same time. "A few minutes later they returned to normal. "Did you get through?" Alice asked. "No." I said. "Me either." She said. "We have to go now and find out where she is I think she's in trouble." I said. Alice and I ran out the door of the school and to the car. "Hey what's going on?" Jasper asked running out with Emmett behind him. I quickly told them what was going on. "Get in I'll drive." Emmett said. We all got in the car and drove away. Alice's POV: While Emmett was driving I decided to text Carlisle. Carlisle's POV: I was on my way to see a patient when my phone beeped. 

_Carlisle,_

_I think you're right there is something seriously wrong with Tina. I couldn't get through to her, neither could Edward. Jasper and Emmett are with us. We left Rosalie at school. We'll keep you updated._

_Alice_

 

I growled loudly. "Are you alright Dr. Cullen?" My three year old patient asked. "I'm alright sweetie I'll be right back." I said and ran out the door. I asked one of the other doctor's to help me with my patient. Edward's POV: On the drive to where Tina was my eyes glazed over. "Edward?" Alice asked. "Emmett pull over now!" I growled. Emmett pulled over and we switched places. I drove off like a rocket. "Edward slow down!" Alice hissed.

"Tina just told me where she was, but I lost contact again, besides this car can turn invisible and you know it!" I  snapped at her. When we reached Tina's location I kicked the door in and we ran inside. "Where is she?" I hissed at the man and woman." they pointed up the stairs. I kicked open the door with the bolts on it. What Alice and I saw next made us want to vomit. Tina was covered from head to toe in blood, cuts and bruises.

"Oh my god Edward look at the poor baby!" Alice whimpered. whimpering is a vampires way of crying since we don't shed tears. "We have to get her out of here now or she's not going to make it." I said and lifted Tina up. I  gently carried her downstairs. "We'll be back!" I hissed angrily at the people downstairs. A moment later we heard a quiet moan. "Edward, Alice?" Tina asked weakly. "It's us sweetheart, you need to stay awake and keep talking to us can you do that?" Alice asked gently.

"Yeah." Tina said. "Edward I need to know was she?- Alice trailed off she didn't want to say the word rape. I nodded angrily. "Oh when I get my hands on that fat pig I'll- "Alice we can't do anything about it right now." I said. We all got into the car. I held Tina in my arms. "Edward I'm thirsty." Tina said weakly.

"We'll get you something to drink after our father checks you out." I said as we reached the hospital. "What did you do fly?" I asked as I got Tina out of the car. "Invisible remember?" Emmett asked. When we walked into the hospital, one of the nurse's saw us. "Oh my we need to get her to ICU." She said. I put Tina on a stretcher. "Edward go get Carlisle I'll stay with Tina." Alice said. "Alice I'm scared." Tina said. "I know sweetie stay awake and don't try to talk until we get that blood cleared out of your mouth." Alice said. "I'm going with you I'll text Carlisle when we get there." I said. When we got to ICU I texted Carlisle.

Carlisle's POV: I was reading my patient to sleep when I got a text message. _Carlisle get to ICU right now!_

I called for a nurse, explained the situation and ran all the way up the stairs to ICU. Edward's POV: While we were waiting for Carlisle to come up here, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I decided to ask Tina questions about herself. "So Tina what's your favorite color?" Jasper asked. She pointed to my shirt and Alice's dress. "Purple and teal blue?" I asked.  She smiled and tried to nod her head. "Don't move your head until our father checks you out." Jasper said.

Just then Carlisle came into the room. "What happened to her?" Carlisle growled out. "That's what we're still trying to figure out." I said. "Tina do you know who did this to you?" Alice asked. She didn't want Tina to talk so she talked to her in her head.

"She said that fat pig that was downstairs did it to her, he's her uncle!" Alice spat. Carlisle walked over to her. "Hi Tina I'm Dr. Cullen." He said. "Carlisle she said your very handsome." Alice said. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Carlisle she wants to know if your her mate." Alice said. "Yes I am your mate." He purred. "He's happy." Alice said. "What?" Carlisle asked. "She was asking me why you purred.

"Vampire's purr when their happy." Carlisle said. "Now let's get that blood cleaned out of your mouth."  He said. "It's okay Tina he's not going to hurt you." I said. "Is that better?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah thanks." Tina said.

"Now I have to clean your cuts." Carlisle said. "Carlisle why don't I do it and you hold her hand." Alice said. "Tina I'm going to tell you this will sting a little." Alice said. She put the cloth with the medicine on Tina's cuts. "Owwww!" Tina sobbed in tears. She had tears rolling down her face and buried her face into Carlisle's hair.

"I'm sorry sweetie almost done." Alice said. At last she was finished. "Alice maybe you should help her clean you know where." Edward said. "What what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. "Well umm Tina's uncle he- Edward let me into your mind right now!" Carlisle growled.

I let Carlisle into my mind. Everyone saw the event that happened outside when Alice asked me that question. When Carlisle recovered his eyes were so red they looked like fire. "I'll kill that fat pig, how dare he touch what's mine!" Carlisle growled. "Carlisle calm down we'll deal with them later, your scaring Tina." Jasper said.

Carlisle went back over to Tina and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry my love." He said. "When can she go home with us Carlisle?" I asked. "Well there are no broken bones, her cuts are all cleaned up so I think I can discharge her and take her home." He said. Carlisle picked her up and went to discharge her.

"I'm taking the month off." He told one of the other doctors. "Okay Dr. Cullen we'll see you when you get back." He said. When we got to the car Carlisle put Tina in and got in himself. Carlisle grabbed Tina gently and put her on his lap. When we got home Carlisle took Tina out of the car.

"This is your house?" Tina asked weakly. "Yes it is what do you think?" I asked. "It's beautiful." She said. "Is there a bedroom where those big windows are?" Tina asked pointing up to the second floor. "Yes there is." Carlisle said. "I want that one of no one is using it." She said.

"Then that's the one you'll have my beauty." Carlisle said nuzzling against her. When we got into the house, Esme was  there waiting for us. "Finally what took you so long?" She scowled. "Esme this is Tina my mate." Carlisle said nuzzling her. "Nice to meet you." Tina said shyly.

Esme nodded and I could tell from the look on her face there would be trouble. "So Tina you can sing from the memories you've shown us, can you do anything else?" I asked. "Well I can play piano and I love baking."  Tina said.  "Do you have a piano?" She asked. "No but we can get one." Carlisle said.

Later that night, we decided to go to the mall to find things that Tina would like for her room. "So what colors were you thinking of my sweet." Carlisle asked. "Purple, Turquoise  and maybe pink." Tina said. She was in a wheelchair because her legs weren't strong enough to walk. "Is that a toy store?" Tina asked.

"Yes why?" I asked. "Just wondering, I was never allowed in one before." Tina said sadly. Carlisle was furious I could tell. I sent a message to Alice telepathically that I was taking her in the toy store. She shook her head no and told me she would take her.

"Carlisle if Tina saw your eyes now she'd be scared." I said. "You think I don't know that!?" He hissed. Carlisle and I went into the toy store. "Where are Alice and Tina?" I asked. "I don't know." Carlisle said.

Just then we heard someone come down the slide. It was Alice with Tina on her lap. "That was fun Alice I've never done that before, Carlisle can we get a slide for our house?" Tina asked. Carlisle went up to the sales person. "Do you have a playground with the slide, bounce house and ball pit?" He asked.

"Oh yes sir one left." The man said and left to get it. When he came back Tina looked at it. "Is that for me?" Tina asked. "Yes is is sweetie, Carlisle's going to set up a entertainment room for all of us on the second floor." I said. "Tina you know that bedroom you want on the second floor?" Alice asked. "Yeah?"  She asked. "There's an identical one just like it on the third floor, if you want that one." Alice said.

"What will happen to that room?" Tina asked. That's going to be the entertainment room." Carlisle said. "Oh ok." She said. "So Tina what other things have you never done before?" Alice asked. "Well my relatives never let me watch TV, or go swimming or bike riding, there are a lot of new things I want to try." She said.

"Alice look." I said. Tina wheeled herself over to a section I've never seen before. "What is this section?" I asked. "You've never seen video games before?" Tina asked. "No what are they?" I asked.

"You'll love this one it's called a switch, my cousin Dudley has one but I was never allowed to play it." She said. "You talked a lot about your uncle but what about your aunt?" I asked. "Edward I can read your thoughts, I know what you're thinking, Aunt Petunia was worse than he was. She didn't beat me but she knew he was beating me and did nothing to stop it." She said. Carlisle growled when he heard that. "Hey easy Carlisle I'm fine now." She said. "Let's finish shopping." Tina said. 

We also bought a TV, a canopy bed, a pink, turquoise, and purple piano and guitar set(Tina's eye's lit up when she saw that) a basket ball hoop, and bean bag chairs. When  we got home we were wiped out. "I have a few questions." Tina said. "Of course love." Carlisle said. "When can I go to school? Do Vampires sleep? and do they cry?" She asked.

"Well to answer your first question if you feel well enough tomorrow you can, the second question is I'm a special type of vampire so I do sleep, and the final question is the same answer as the second one. "Watch out for Carlisle he snores." I said. "I do not take that back Edward!" he hissed playfully at him. Tina's POV: A little while later when I had some alone time with Carlisle 

 

 I looked over at the clock. "Wow it's ten already, the time flew by didn't it Carlisle?" I asked. "Yes it did." He said. "Tina you're going to have to sleep on the couch tonight." Carlisle said. "Okay." I said sadly. Alice helped me get on my pajamas and Carlisle got me settled on the couch. "Good night my darling." Carlisle said kissing me. "Good night Carlisle." I said and fell asleep. **Alice's POV:** In the middle of the night I could sense that something was not right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter


End file.
